carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightstar
“I’m far from perfection. I’m glad. But it always seems whatever I do there’s always something in my way. My enemies prey off of my insecurities, which makes me doubt myself more than ever. It’s getting harder to keep control of myself, and I know that my Clanmates will start suspecting me, too. One day I will break, but what I fear is when.” Meeting Nightstar You were padding through a thick, lush, green forest filled with many carnation flowers. The chilly wind of leaf-bare approaching probed your fur as you continued to pad wearily through the forest. The sun peaked through the trees as the first light of day. You heard birds singing their morning song but you couldn't see any. You were very thirsty and hungry, you smelled many things but none were the smell of prey. As you continued to amble through what seemed to be a never ending forest, your ears pricked when you heard the sound of rushing water. Water was nearby! You felt a surge of energy, and you ran through the forest towards the noise. You found a river. You crouched beside the stream eagerly, and you started lapping up the cool water. You stopped drinking the water when you heard paw steps behind you, instinctively you turned around, but too late! You felt a weight on top of you, and you were pinned beside the river shore. The cat that had pinned you was a black she-cat with bright yellow eyes, she was blind in her left eye. You began to struggle, but you had no energy left in you to fight, so you went limp. "Are you aware that you're on CarnationClan's territory?" there was a hiss in the she-cat's rather gentle mew. "N-no, I didn't, " you stammered. The cat looked behind her, to where three other cats stood, a black tom with a white underbelly, a pure white she-cat, and a dark tabby she-cat. One of the cats nodded slightly to the black she-cat, and the black cat turned to look at you again. "What is your name?" this time her meow was softer, not as harsh as before. You worked up the nerve, making yourself sound confident when you still had your doubts. "I'm _____," you replied. The black she-cat nodded, and loosened her grip on you. "Are you in need of a home? A Clan to be precise," the black she-cat asked with a calm gaze, it no longer held any sign of hostility. "Yes, I've.." you were cut off by the she-cat. "In that case, you stumbled into the right Clan's territory," the black cat meowed. "I'm Nightstar, leader of CarnationClan, and I know my Clan would be happy to have a new member to the Clan..." Information Backstory Nightstar was born in a forever unnamed Clan. She grew up without knowing her parents and she didn't even have a name before she was rescued from her Clan. The leader in the unnamed Clan was a evil leader, and the whole Clan were just kits! When her leader was driven off, she was taken into the Dark Forest Clan with a new leader, Darkstar, a large crimson-colored tabby she-cat with crimson-colored eyes. Nightstar got her name from her mentor, Blazing, a large, 7-toed polydactyl, ginger mackerel, tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Nightstar was very afraid the first time she'd come there but after a while she grew to calling the place home. Many things happened, things that Nightstar wasn't proud of. She ended up running away because she was so terribly guilty. Nightstar wanted to get away but no matter where she went she was haunted by her past. Nightstar wasn't always emotionally unstable, it developed later on in life. She was never able to get over it. What she thought was a permanent fix turned out to be a temporary one--she'd decided to hide what she felt to keep herself from hurting others. But it didn't work, she ended up hurting Codefall because she lost control of her anger, of what she felt. When Nightstar ran away she ran into Rosestar, she was accepted into CarnationClan. She adapted to life there, thinking she got away from her dark past. Appearance Nightstar is a very small, black she-cat with a subtle gray underbelly. She has very bright yellow eyes, and scars along the left side of her body from a badger attack, she also has a milky-cloud in her left eye because she is blind in that eye. Personality Nightstar is an overall friendly cat. She's calm and self-motivated to things. She's laid-back about most things that others may not. She cares about others and she is rather selfless when it comes to being thoughtful and generous. She is well-tempered, and not stubborn when it comes to it. She often speaks in a soft, gentle, and inviting tone. But depending on her emotions her tone can vary. Even though she's very nice, she has a bad side, too. If you manage to get her mad, then she usually becomes bloodthirsty. Secretly she does have a bloodlust, but she controls it more than it does her. She can hurt more than one person when she gets angry enough, and in some cases (like in the Dark Forest battle) she will kill her enemy with no remorse. But this is only if you try to fight her or do her wrong or make her angry. Likes Her fellow Clanmates- She likes her Clanmates, especially the most loyal and friendly ones. To eat fish- She likes water, and she happens to like the taste of fish! Water- She's always loved getting wet, her mentor liked it, too! To swim- Since her mentor taught her how to swim, she's always liked swimming. Nice and polite cats- Nice and polite cats always make the best warriors. To eat crows- Know one knows why Nightstar likes crows, it's like an obsession to her. Here's the reason why: her former mentor, Blazingfire loved crows, too! Her friends- She's always been friends with, Bluemist and Soulrise. To walk along cliffs- Know one really knows why, she just does, she isn't afraid of heights. To be thought more than just a leader- These days Nightstar finds it hard to meet someone who thinks of her more than just their leader! Dislikes Mean and rude cats- Who doesn't like mean and rude cats? Lizards- For a cat who likes to eat fish, Nightstar hates the taste of lizards or any reptile for that matter. Cats who think they're perfect- Nightstar has never liked cats who think they are so perfect. They're egotistic, arrogant, ignorant, and they're just full of themselves in general. Nightstar will treat every cat equally. Cats that believe in destiny- Nightstar has always believed in free will rather than thinking that she has a destiny laid out already and that she has to follow. To be thought of nothing but a leader- She hates it! She wants others to see her for who she truly is! Fears For her Clans health- Nightstar starts to fear when her Clan is unhealthy, or maybe falling apart with drama in any way. Her past- Nightstar lived in the Dark Forest Clan. The name didn't mean anything, but the Clans around her had evil cats. Nightstar wasn't particularly evil, but she has done some things that she wants to forget. Being lonely- Nightstar fears being alone. The thought of it makes her ill. The possibilities of becoming a monster- Nightstar doesn't think she is one, but the possibility of becoming one stings like a bee. Talents Swimming- Nightstar is a natural swimmer. Despite her size, she swims strongly against currents. Fishing- Nightstar is very talented at fishing, she's better at fishing than she is at hunting! Climbing- Nightstar is a great climber, especially when climbing rocks. Fighting- Despite her tiny size and lack of depth perception, Nightstar is great at fighting. She uses her size to her advantage, some fighting moves aren't something an average-sized cat can do. Balance- Nightstar has a very abnormal talent of balancing--with no fear of heights at all--Nightstar is great at balancing with trust in herself of not falling. Trust Waterpelt~ 100% Ravenwatch~ 100% Snakeheart~ 85% Skypaw~ 100% Reflectingwater~ 100% Kyurem~ 90% Rosestar~ 10% Soulrise~ 85% Bluemist~ 100% Snowheart~ 90% Windstorm~ 100% Cedarleaf~ 90% Mistnose~ 10% Elmshade~ 5% Frostflower~ 48% Shadestorm~ 87% Heavyshadow~ 92% Twistedoak~ 96% Ivyheart~ 30% Jupiterstripe~ 80% Brokentooth~ 78% Cowface~ 70% Stormclaw~ 79% Snowcloud~ 30% Oakwish~ 90% Breezekit~ Nightstar has a fear for that kit. She has issues! Voidfall~ 70% Gingerflower~ 80% Dakota~ 80% Silverlight~ 95% Sandpaw~ 30% Skypaw~ 80% Silverfrost~ 90% Thoughts Waterpelt- Her mother! She loved her very much. Ravenwatch- Basically the same way she thinks of Waterpelt. She loved her father. Snakepaw- Even though her brother was always so high-strung. She loved her brother as well. Skypaw- Her sister. She loved Skypaw as well. She was very sad when Skypaw died. Rosestar- When Nightstar first met Rosestar, she was a very collected cat. If Nightstar saw her now, she'd probably barely recognize her from the cat she used to be. Bluemist- Bluemist has always been a best friend to her. Nightstar has known Bluemist for as long as she's been in CarnationClan. Soulrise- Soulrise wasn't a best friend at first. Nightstar grew a liking on Soulrise when she became an apprentice. Snowheart- She was a nice young medicine cat apprentice. A shame she died so young. Mistnose- He left the Clan fair and square. It would be hard to believe that Nightstar used to have a small crush on him, he was a great Clan member, but he wasn't loyalist. Elmshade- Just like Mistnose, he left the Clan. He wasn't the best. Elmshade tried to hurt Heavyshadow wrongfully in which Nightstar did not like. Cedarleaf- Even if Cedarleaf almost killed a cat, Nightstar doesn't blame her, she was controlled by Tigerstar after all. Nightstar doesn't think of her as a friend, but she does think of her as a valued member as her deputy. Frostflower- Frostflower had good potential. She wasted it in worry; Frostflower let herself become consumed in fear and anger. Nightstar thinks less of her than before. Shadestorm- Shadestorm is nice and Nightstar does think of her as a friend. She hated that Shadestorm quit. Heavyshadow- Even if Heavyshadow is in StarClan now, Nightstar still won't stop thinking about him. She fell in love with him, she would never forget about him. Ivyheart- Nightstar thinks Ivyheart as a dramatic cat. Ivyheart was a sad cat in which Nightstar isn't too fond of. She's been disappointed in Ivyheart ever since she disrespected Bluemist, Cedarleaf and her, and she also got into a fight with Heavyshadow. Codefall- Nightstar absolutely hates Codefall. Twistedoak- Poor Twistedoak. Nightstar was happy for her. She'd wanted to be a warrior, but it never happened, and instead she became a medicine cat. Then, she died of an illness unknown. Windstorm- Nightstar doesn't really know much about Windstorm, but she has a good opinion on her. Cowface- Well, no explanation needed, he was a goof-ball. Brokentooth- Just like many others--he left. He was a rude cat and mean cat, Nightstar thinks it's hard to believe that he may've cared about someone in one point of time. Stormclaw- She feels deep sympathy for him. He lost his mate, Shadestorm! She just up and left. Though, he quit. Jupiterstripe- Nightstar likes the young warrior. He's nice, and very thoughtful, those are the two things that Nightstar likes most about him. Snowcloud- Disappointment is all she feels. Disappointment in that she chose a dark path instead of light. Disappointment in that StarClan let her lead another life. Disappointment in that Frostflower never changed her ways. Disappointment in that she never learned. Frostflower was a disappointment when she was in love with Elmshade. Her heart broke when she was with him. Disappointment in that she fell in love with Jupiterstripe and broke his heart by doing what she did. She was a pure disappointment and Nightstar is ashamed that she felt hope for her future that she threw away. Reflectingwater- Nightstar loves Reflectingwater, she is her sister after all. Redblaze- Her sister's mate! If Reflectingwater's happy then Nightstar is happy about Redblaze and her sister being together. Oakwish- He was okay... Nightstar doesn't really like him too much since he made her claw him out of anger, just so he would be punished! Silverlight- She likes Silverlight as a friend. Though, she sorta feels awkward around him since he asked her to his mate, which she turned down. But she always tries to push the feeling away. History Stories From Living in The Dark Forest Clan Story #1 ''“The leader disappeared! He’s gone!” A ''dark gray kit–about two moons old–came running into the nursery. His bright green eyes filled with dread. “What?” A large, black tom padded up to his kitm his eyes wide with disbelief. “He wasn’t in his nest, and nobody’s been able to find him ever since! The deputy disappeared, too...” Several cats gasped and ran out of the nursery to see what was going on. A small black she-kit sat up and looked up at her mother, a beautiful white she-cat. “Mother, what’s he talking about?”–she pointed at her brother–the dark gray kit. “I guess the leader and deputy have disappeared,” her mother meowed in a straight forward tone. “What does that mean? Who’s going to be the new leader and deputy, Waterpelt?” the black she-kit squeaked. Waterpelt shook her head. “I don’t–” She was cut off by a call from the clearing. “All cats gather below the meeting rock for a Clan meeting!” “I guess we’ll find out,” Waterpelt meowed, looking at the entrance. Then she got to her paws. “C'mon!” The little black she-kit got to her paws, too, and followed. She glanced around while walking into the clearing, noticing her siblings weren’t behind them. “Hey, where’s my sisters?” Waterpelt purred. “I believe they are with Ravenwatch. Now, it’s time to see who the new leader and deputy are.” The black kit looked up, seeing a crimson-colored tom on the meeting rock. Who was that? He was familiar but, she didn’t know him. “Listen up!” the crimson-colored tom called from above. “Since my father and mother have left... I have assumed leadership! I will now be known as Redstar instead of Redclaw.” WIP Category:OC Category:High Rankings